Untitled
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Today's her birthday, and things get weird when Kaito gives her this gift thats really unapropriate. And after that day, things get even weirder..... Love, friendship, jealousy, and other stuff. LenxOC
1. Happy Birthday Richan!

_It's finally your birthday, Ri-chan......_

The young girl yawned and held Rin's arm for support. It wasn't like Riku wanted to wake up and go out so early in the morning. She was dragged out of bed at seven o' clock sharp, to her dismay. But "Today's gonna be the best day ever!" as Miku had yelled at the top of her lungs. And when she's woken up, she's a fighter.

It took everyone to get her to stop swinging her fists at them.

She managed to land a punch on Kaito's stomach and he sqwatted to the ground, moaning in pain while Miku went to help him. Len and Meiko pulled Riku off the bed and Rin helped holding her down on the floor until she calmed down. Once she did, she opened her eyes half way and yawned, oblivious about how a lethal weapon she is when she's half asleep. She asked innocent questions like, "What? Why am I on the floor? How did you all get in here?!"

She made everone laugh, and Kaito put the girl in a head-lock and started to rub his knuckles onto her head.

The whole struggle took from 7 to 7:50.

"H-hey!!!!! Get outta here!!!!!! I can do this myself~!"

Miku wanted Riku to dress up before they went anywhere to celebrate. And Riku would never put on a dress even if her life depended on it. Thus, another fight started. To make things short, Riku won. She walked out with a black skurt, legings, and jacket with a red shirt. It took from 8 to 11.

Now they were out of the house and walking down the street, dodging people who ocasionally didn't move out of their way.

"Okay. Let's go!" Miku said. She smiled as she tapped Riku's nose, making her look up at her with puppy-like eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" Riku asked in a sleepy voice, Rin patting her head.

"We're going to celebrate you B-Day, of course!!!!" Meiko and Kaito said, spreading their arms like a person who was anoucning something. They changed mood and wagged their fingers in front of Riku's face. "But we won't go if you won't wake up and walk on you own."

Instantly, Riku's light gold eyes widened. She unwrapped her arm from Rin's and ran untill she was past everyone. She danced outside for a bit and then turned her head to her older friends. "Whoever said I was sleepy?! I'm perfectly fine! See?"

Riku noticed that they were all laughing and she smiled. She loved to make everyone laugh. It was her job as the youngest.

"Oncore, Ri-chan!!!" Rin said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, oncore!!!" Meiko and Miku cheered, Kaito whistleing.

Riku smiled and fixed the earphones on her ears, which was pointless. She wasn't listening to her mushic player yet, but it just felt right for her to keep her earphones on. Its a habit. "Nope. I'll save my best dance for later. Anyway, can we get something to eat, first? I mean, I didn't have breakfast."

"Well, that's you fault! Not mine!" Miku said, huffing and pointing a finger at the young blonde. She turned her back and started to march one way, everyone trying to keep up. Miku was like that sometimes. She thinks someone is saying something when they're saying something else.

Meiko, who was now responsible, put a hand behind Riku's bakc and pushed her farther to Miku. "Go apoligize."

"But I didn't do anything, Mei-tan!" Riku said, looking scared. She didn't know what Miku was capable of when she was mad. Last time someone got her mad and tried to talk to her, Kaito ended up with a bi-ig bump. Riku, even though it might not happen to her, was scared for her life.

"Just go!!!!" Meiko growled, scaring Riku even more. Riku, on the furge of tears, ran to Miku and litteraly ran into her back.

"Ano....I wasn't blaming you." Riku said, grabbing ahold of Miku's skirt hem with three fingers. "I didn't mean to make you mad......Gomenasai....."

Miku looked down to Riku to see her doing that cute thing again. Riku's eyes were averted to the floor, saying "Hwuaa....". She alway's said that when Riku was either sorry or embarassed, it was cute.

"Whaaaaa!!! So cute!!!!!!" Miku squealled, turning and hugging Riku. Riku blinked as everyone behind them laughed.

"Okay, come on." Kaito said, walking and waving for them to follow. "I know this great place to eat."

"Where's the place, Kaito-tan?" Riku asked, looking like she was going to die with embarassment.

"A place to eat." Kaito said, ignoring her. "Your presents are there too. Now, if you want them, shut up and walk."

"I hate you." Riku said, glaring at him. He just stuck out his tonge and turned to Meiko, who wanted to know where they were going too.

Riku sighed as she noticed that MIku hadn't let go of her yet. So, she had to lug Miku along while getting poked and teased by Rin. Everyone seemed to start to talk at the same time.

Well, almost everyone. Len had his head down, his hands in his pockets. He looked spaced out, thinking about somthing with deep thought. Looking at him, he looked like he wasn't there anymore, like he was out in space. It wasn't really like him at all.

Riku started to wiggle a bit and Miku looked down at her before letting go. Miku smiled and grabbed Rin's hand, running past Kaito and Meiko and leading the way.

"Len-tan?" Riku asked, grabbing his black jacket sleeve. Len's head shot up and he blinked rapidly. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Hehe....Sorry. I blanked out for a sec." He said, scratching the back of his head. Riku sighed and smiled. "What is it, Ri-chan?"

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, not letting go. "You seem out of it today. Are you sure you want to come with us? I mean, I'll understand if you don't feel well I could tell them we could celebrate next weekend and-"

"I'm alright." Len said, patting Riku's head. She huffed and let go of his sleeve just before Miku came running back.

"RI-CHAN!!! We're here!" Miku said, grabbing Riku's small wrist and pulling her away.

Riku looked back at Len and he was already arguing with Rin. Riku smiled before turning away, thinking Why am I worried? He's alright..... Riku snapped out of thought when she realized that it wasn't really cold anymore. She blinked when she saw that she was in a resturant. It was really fancy-like, with a chadaler and everything. Candles made the place smell wonderful. Riku gasped when she saw who was waiting for them at the door.

"Luka-ta! Gakupo-tan!!!" Riku said in suprise, receiving a hug from them both. SHe blinked in shock at the brightly wrapped presents on the table. ONe caught her eye, one big huge one. Her mouth hung open when her friends bursted up from behind her and yelled "SUPRISE!!!!!"

"It isn't a suprise." Riku wanted to say, but she just smiled and looked even more shocked. "Woooooww! You guy's shouldn't have. Really......"

"Let's open presents before ordering food, shall we?" Meiko said, ushering Riku to the seat infront of the table. The blonde girl sighed as she tried to smile the whole time. They were treating her like a three year old again. Yeah, she's the youngest, but still.

"I'll help you!" Rin said, detirmend. Mieko and Miku grabbed her shoulders and glared, Rin calming down. Riku sweatdropped when she turned back to her presents.

"Open mine first, Ri-chan." Luka said, fixing Riku's hair again.

She nodded and Luka handed her a bright pink wrapped box. She untied the ribbon and let it curl up on the floor, ripping the paper off and looking at her present. She gasped in suprise and looked at the thing. It was a soft real looking fox with red fur. "Thank You, Luka-tan!!!!"

"You welcome." Luka said, smiling and huggin Riku with one arm.

"Mine next!" Gakupo urged. A twinkle came across his eyes. "You'll love it."

"Eeep!" Riku squaked, grabbing onto Luka. Gakupo scared her somethimes for no reason, ever since that day......well, that's another story. "Kukuwai, Luka-tan!"

"It's alright, Ri-chan." Luka said, glaring at Gakupo and petting the scard girl's head. "Just open his present."

Riku nodded obediantly and Gakupo sat a purple present on her lap. She tore it open, hoping it would satisfy the long-haired guy. She blinked at the present with a smile. It was a black and red notebook, with music notes and vine design crawling all over it. In another pakage was a small silver pin. She look up at Gakupo and smiled. "Thank you, Gakupo-tan! Its great!"

"I knew you would love it!!!!" Gakupo said, tackling her with a hug. Luka sighed and punched him up-side the head, making him let go. Meiko and Rin laughed while Miku helped the girl back into her seat.

"Ours next." Meiko said, handing Riku a long present. "This is from Me, Miku, and Rin."

With wonder showing in her eyes, she ripped it open. And, before her eyes, one of the most wonderful things was on her lap. A new skateboard with musical notes on the bottom and new wheels. She squealed like a girl, which suprised eveyone. She hugged the skateboard like it was a life raft. She repeated over and over, "THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!!!!"

"Told you she'd love it." Rin said, laughing. Riku had never acted like this, acting overly excited like Miku on chocolate.

"Haha....Okay, Ri-chan." Luka said, pulling the skateboard out of her arms and rested it on the table. "You have other presents, you know. Now, calm down."

Riku had tears in her eye from being so excited. She sat in her seat and rested her hands on her lap obediently, rubbing the tears off. She sat and looked up to see Len standing infront of her, looking away with a blush.

"H-here." Len said, holding out a small box. It was simple with black wrapping paper and a soft black ribbon. She looked from the present and back to Len, he was blushign for some weird reason. Smiling up at him, she went to un-wrapping the present and was suprised at what she saw.

Resting in a velvet cusion was a thin silver chain, it looked like a charm bracelet. She picked it and held it up so she could see closer. A single charm dangled from it, a half note. She remembered it. She and Len were walking home from school and they went past this shop window. It was displayed there, and it wasn't really expensive, but neither of them had money. The next day was a day off, s sh went to buy it. But it wasn't there. The cashier said a boy bought it a couple of hours before she came.

She smiled and looked back up at Len, who was looking at her for an aproval.

Then, to everyone's suprise, she hopped out of her chair and wrapped her arms aroud his neck, hugging him. "Oh thank you Len! You were the one who bought it?! Oh, thank you. I love it!"

Len blushed like crazy as she continued to hug him, and soon he hugged back. The were friends, Len kept thinking to himself, It's a friendly hug.

"Awwwww. What a heartwarming scene!" Miku squealed.

Riku opened her eyes and realized what she did. She let go of Len and sat back down, blushing. She laughed nervously as she heard Rin and Miku start to tease Lne

"Your not falling in love, are you?" Rin asked her twin.

"N-no!" Len denied. "Sh-she's my best friend! It'll be aqward."

"Good." Miku said. Then all of the girls,' not including Riku but includng Gakupo, started to lean in on poor Len and giving him a death glare. "'Cause if you did, we'll have to fix that....."

"St-stop it, guys!" Riku laughed, waving them off. "Can we please get back to celebrating?"

"Yah, Ri-chan's right. It's my turn to give her a present." Kaito agreeed, rustling Riku's hair around a bit. He lugged the huge box in front of her and dropped it in front off her, gasping for breath. He leaned on the thing with one elbow and held out his arm, as if presenting something. He announced. "Ri-chan, since your old enogh-"

"She's only 15." Rin deadpanned, poking her head next to Riku's to see.

"What do you mean, 'old enough'?" Len said, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder. He glared at Kaito, making the blue-haired teenager shiver. Len did this to keep Riku safe, he didn't want anything to happen to his best friend. Riku nodded, wanting to know as well.

"Well....." Kaito smirked. He backed away from the box and when he was a good distance, he snapped his fingers. "This!!"

Bamp! The top flipped open and......"Happy birthday!"

Rin, Len, and Riku's eyes widened at what came out of the box. A boy was there, with his arms spread wide like he was inviting something. He was about Riku or the twins' age with blood red hair and dashing hazel eyes, wearing a regular white button up shirt. She recanized him from somewhere, maybe it was school. He was smiling widely as if there was nothing wrong with the picture.

Riku blush the deepest of red while all the other girls drooled over him.

"I'm Firo." He introduced with a wink. Miku squealed like a fangirl while Riku held onto Rin's sleeve. He climbed out of the present box and dusted off his jeans. "So....who's the birhtday girl?"

"....." Riku stared at him for a second before leaning on the back of her chair, falling over. It took everyone a second or two to realize that she had fainted.

"Oh no!" Luka and Meiko cried together like mothers as they pulled Riku to a sit. Miku and Rin fanned Riku with their hands while Len started to shake. Len was furious and was gripping Kaito's collar, ready to beat him to a pulp.

"How dare you!!!"

"Ahahaha!"

-:-

**Well, that's all for now. **

**Next chapter they will go to school and there will be singing. Please read and review so I can continue. ^^**


	2. Songs and questions

"Ri-chan.....Oh Ri-chan...."

_Is Miku calling me?_

"Is she dead?"

*Poke Poke* _Why won't Rin let me be?_

"Your dead Kaito...."

_Heheh....That was definitely Len-tan._

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

_Kaito for sure...._

"Riku.....How long has she been asleep?"

_Meiko?_

"It's your fault she fainted!"

_That was Luka- wait. I fainted?! Oh my god!!! I thought that was a dream?! Huwaaa!!!! I'm so hopeless._

Riku opened her eyes and blinked, seeing everyone crowding around her. She was so surprised she fell out of her bed and to the floor. _Wait.....My bed? I thought we were at the restaurant! Did someone carry me all the way home? Urhg~!_

She felt heat rise up from her neck to her face and she shook her head. "Wh-what happened to me?!"

"You fainted, girly!" Rin said as Gakupo appeared next to Riku and carried her back to her bed, Luka covering her legs.

She then noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes that she had on the last ime she was awake. She was wearing her pajama's. She looked up at the girls and Meiko smiled, saying. "I changed you, don't worry."

"You shocked us for a second, Ri-chan." Miku giggled, hugging the blonde's head. Honestly, you would think that you would get used to random hugs from her by now.

"Yeah. Honestly," Riku looked up to see who was talking. It was Kaito, he was leaning on the door frame, laughing in his hand. She clutched her white bed sheets as he continued to talk. "I would've never guessed you would faint, Ri-chan. Hit me sure, but faint? What a-"

She felt like she was gonna cry. _I faint and Kaito makes fun of me?! That's so mean! See, that's why I don't like him at times. He's so mean!!!!!_ She was so embarrassed. And when she's embarrassed she'd either cry, go into a no-talking strike, or she have a total turn-around. And when that happens, well.....

"Get......" Kaito'ssmug look turned to a frightened one as he looked at her. Riku must've really looked scary, because everyone took a step away from her. Next thing she knew, she threw a shoe at Kaito's head, "Get out, Kaito! How dare you do that?! I hate you!"

Kaito ducked at that shoe, but Riku threw a novel that was on her nightstand at him and it knocked him out cold. Then the next thing she knew, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, it's okay Riku. Please don't cry." Len said, patting Riku's head. Miku and Rin practically pounced on the girl, hugging her head and suffocating her. She wiped her tears away and nodded, obeying Len. She shouldn't be crying, especially in front of Len. I'm so weird, I cry over the littlest things.

As soon as she stopped crying, she was wiped out. _I guess fainting takes a lot of energy out of me.....Come to think of it, my head feels kinda heavy._ She thought, putting a hand over her head. SHe was glad no one noticed as she put it back on her lap. _Maybe it'll go away by tomorow. It'll be monday, school....._

Miku and Rin let Riku lay down and she curled up under her covers. Gakupo pulled his sleeve and looked at his watch, baffeld at what he saw.

"Oh no! 4:45 already?!" He said, slapping his head. He walked over and patted Riku's head before heading out, stepping over Kaito's body and waving at everyone. "I have'ta go! Have a Happy birthday, Ri-chan!"

"Bye Gaku-tan." Riku said, smiling and waving as well. She blinked when she looked outside her window. It was getting dark. Everyone else soon noticed and filed out one-by-one. First Miku, who dragged Kaito out, then Meiko and Luka. The last to leave was Rin and Len.

"Ri-chan, don't you wanna sleep over?" Rin asked, pouting. Riku sat up and smiled at her, shaking her head. Rin pounced on the blonde girl again and started to shake her shoulders so hard Riku's head was like a bobble head. "Wwhhhhyyyy nooooot?!"

"I'm kinda tired." Riku answered, laughing.

"Rin! Stop shaking her!" Len said, pulling his twin off of me. Riku laughed again as he pointed to the door. "Wait outside, will 'ya?"

"Why should I?"

"Just go!"

"Fine!" Rin pouted and stamped out, slamming the door. Len was about to say something when she poked her head in again. "And don't try anything funny with Ri-chan."

"Give it a rest, will ya?! Now get out!"

Riku laughed so hard that she had to cover her mouth so it wouldn't be so loud. She soon calmed down and noticed that Len was now sitting on the side of her bed, staring at her with worry. She blinked, why was he looking at her like that? It didn't make her feel normal.......

"Riku, are you okay?" Len asked suddenly. She blinked and nodded, smiled at him. He didn't buy it, though. She sighed and her smile faded. Her shoulders slumped a bit and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I don't really feel good, Len-tan." She said, her eyes slowly closing. She rested her head on Len's shoulder and he patted her head. "I don't know why. I didn't eat anything that could make me feel like this...."

"You haven't eaten anything, that's why." Len said, pulling her head up slightly and feeling her forehead. "You don't have a fever, so if you eat something you'll feel better. Try to eat something today, okay?"

"Okay Len-tan." She siad, her voice most softer. He smiled and layed her down, covering her shoulders.

"Is anyone coming over today?" Len asked, referring to the other person who lived at the house she lived in.

"No...."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No....I'm fine." Riku said, closing her eyes. She didn't notice that she was still holding his hand. She soon drifted to sleep after saying, "I'm fine....really. I can take car of myself. Go home......don't worry about me. See ya tomorrow at school, okay?"

Len felt unsurtain to leave her alone at first. He stared at her for a bit before leaning don't and putting his forehead to hers, whispering, "Good night, Riku."

There was a full on storm that night. But, as tired as the birthday girl was, she slept through the whole thing…

-:-

After the stormy night, the air smelled fresh and clean in the morning. It was a nice cloudless Monday, a perfect day to start a school day!

Kids were walking through the gates and conversing with their friends, talking about their boring or exciting weekend.

"Ugh!" Miku said, banging her head and notebook on the desk. Rin and Luka were surprised at the loud noise and jumped about three feet off the floor. Meiko was unaffected though. Miku pulled her face up and rested her chin on the cold desk. "Why is this homework so flippin hard?!"

"If you were paying attention, you would've finished it on Saturday." Luka said, wagging her finger at Miku.

Okay, maybe you're thinking that they went to Saturday school. Well, maybe it's something like that……maybe you'll understand later.

"Yeah! She explained it like she was talking to a third grader!" Rin said, pulling a strand of Miku's long hair.

"But it was Saturday!" Miku whined. "We're supposed to be free from homework, not do it!"

"Speaking of Homework," Everyone turned their heads to Meiko. She was lounging on her seat, her feet kicked back on her desk and arms behind her head. "Where's Ri-chan at?"

"What time is it?" Miku asked, smiling. Luka took out her cell phone and looked at the time, then held it up so everyone could see. "It's 7:20?"

"Then there's only 25 more minutes till school starts?" Rin asked, leaning on the desk. "Then where is she? She should've been here by now."

Meiko nodded and continued to lounge, closing her eyes. Miku sat back down on her chair and tried to figure out the problems on the worksheet and Luka tried to help her, which wasn't working. Rin just sat on Miku's desk, looking outside the window.

They all looked up when they heard the door open. Other students looked up as well to see Len at the doorway, looking curious. Then, girls alike started to whisper to each other.

"Oh my gawd! It's Len Kagamine!"

"He's sooooo cute! I just want to take him home!"

"That can be taken two ways, you know."

"Oh I know!

_*Squeal*_

"Ugh." Rin said, rolling her eyes. It was annoying when girls talk about Len like that, especially when Rin was around. Other guys would've loved the attention he got, but Len didn't like it much either.

He inched away from the squealing fan girls and walked up to the four girls.

"Hey, has anyone seen Riku yet?" He asked, looking at them.

"No….." Miku said, tapping her pencil. When she said that his eyes were filled with worry. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone.

"But…." Meiko said, looking at her watch. She smiled and looked up at them. "Our little skater girl should be coming in 3……2…..1-"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!!!!! HWUAAAA!!!"

Everyone but the smirking Meiko nearly jumped out of their skins. Sounds of kids complaining and teachers yelling came from out the classroom and from down the hall. Five seconds of the yelling and shouting a blue of white, blue, and red flue by the door. A screech was heard and then…..

With her new skateboard in hand Riku skidded to the door, huffing and looking like she was going to die in exhaustion.

Her school bag straps was sliding down her shoulder and she was wearing the school uniform like she just dived into a pile of cloths and left her house. Her long blonde hair was sticking out wildly and the only thing that looked like she took time to do was putting on her shoes on the right feet.

Len was the first one to get to her. Her knees nearly gave out, but Len kept his hand on her elbow so she could walk.

"Ri-chan!!!!" Rin squealed, glomping the tired girl. She would've feel on the floor if Len wasn't behind her. Rin rubbed her head against Riku's. "Your late! You should've been her….. 6 minutes ago!"

"Sorry…." Riku said, still breathless. "….Woke up late…Ran….most of the way…"

"Why didn't you ride your skateboard the whole way?" Meiko asked, helping Len pull her to her seat. Riku gladly slumped in it, dropping her bag and skateboard.

"To….slow." Riku answered with a nod.

"Take deep breaths." Len sad, patting her head.

She nodded and did as she was told. After a couple of seconds, she was breathing regularly and smiling. "I couldn't ride my skateboard all the way because it would've took too long. And since it rained last night, odds are it would've either broken down on me or I would've slipped and broken something before I got to school. So, yeah!"

"Hey Ri-chan!" Miku said, finally realizing Riku was breathing right. "Can you help me wi-"

"You're not done with your homework?!" Riku said, looking at Miku like she was joking. Miku's eyes went watery and nodded, then Riku twitched.

"It's not my fault!" Miku whined. "I don't like homework! I just can't help but ignore it!"

"Miku-tan, you really need to stop doing this." Riku got up from her seat and went to Miku's, leaning over her and pointing at the paper. "I spent most of my Saturday teaching you this, you know. Well, anyway….See this? Now cross that out and put it over here…"

Rin leaned on Riku's back and pointed out what she knew also. Soon Meiko and Luka joined in on the lesson the 15 year old was teaching. Len just leaned on the desk and smiled, happy for some reason. They all seemed to enjoy themselves when…..

"Oh my gawd! It's Kaito!!!!"

Riku's head shot up when she head his name. Kaito was laughing as he popped into the classroom door, waving at everyone like he was a celebrity. Riku put her hands on the desk and stood up, ready to hit Kaito once he was in arms length. But instead of walking to his group of friends, he stayed in the doorway, which was weird.

"Why is he here?!" Riku asked in a childish voice.

"Hey Ri-chan!" Kaito said, waving at her. Her hand twitched as she fingered her mechanical pencil. He turned away and looked out the door, calling someone. "HEY! She's in here~!"

Riku blinked, was someone looking for her? Maybe I'm in trouble for ridding my skateboard in the hallway… But, it wasn't a teacher that appeared in the doorway. Instead, there stood Firo. Fan girls went crazy.

"Eh?!" Riku said in surprise, Meiko and Luka Miku and Rin said the same but in a different way. Riku pointed at Firo and looked at Kaito. "Why is he here?!"

"Oh my gawd! It's Firo Takayami!"

"Who ever knew three hot guys would be visiting our classroom in one day?!"

_Really……_ Riku thought, sweat dropping. Firo smiled and followed Kaito through the classroom, towards the five girls and one boy. Once they were standing in front of Them, Firo gave Riku a small salute.

"Hey birthday girl." He said, giving her a wink. She blushed and blinked up at him. He gave her a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry if I surprised you yesterday. You scared me when you fainted, I thought you were dead."

"Oh, yeah….yesterday." Riku said, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that, I overreacted a little bit."

"Anyway, what I came here for is to give you this." Firo fished into his uniform pocket and got something out. It was a new MP3. Riku's eyes twinkled when she laid eyes on it. "It has some songs in it that Kaito recommended. This is my present to you. Here, take it."

Firo grabbed Riku's hand and put the music player in her hands. She blushed and shook her head, looking up at the redhead. "N-no way! I can't take this. I mean you didn't have to get me a present. You don't even know me……"

"Think of it as a gift from both of us." Kaito said, popping up from behind Riku and hugging her. The blonde girl twitched and gave Kaito a uppercut, sending him to the opposite side of the room. Riku smiled at Firo.

"Thank you." She said, bowing her head at him. Miku wrapped her arms around Riku and hugged her while Rin poked the girl on the cheek, both smirking.

"Hey, I heard you were a skater." Firo said, catching the girls' attention. They looked up at him to see that the redhead was looking away, scratching his cheek nervously.

"Yeah." Riku said, nodding. Len, who was sitting on the desk next to her, was looking distant though he was paying attention. "What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering……You know, after school the skate park might be dry." Firo said, hopping she got the idea. Riku blinked, waiting for him to go on. "…I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out there after school. Wanna go?"

"Oh…." Riku said, thinking about it for a second. She smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds fun."

"Okay. See ya later then!" Firo said, smiling and walking out the room.

After he left, the classroom was quiet in a scary way. Riku turned to her friends only to be glomped by the girls, except for Meiko.

"Noooo! Ri-chan can't go!" Miku said.

"Why not?" Riku said, nearly choking.

"You just can't!!!!!" Rin said, tightening her grip around Riku's arm.

"That's not a reason~! Stop it!"

"Ri-chan, you don't understand!" Luka said. "He just asked you out on a _date_."

"Date…?" Riku and Len asked, Len way more shocked then Riku. Riku didn't get it until she heard Len's surprised voice. She blushed. "N-no way~!!!!!"

"Ri-chan's first date……" Kaito said, now awake and looking out the window like he was a person remembering the old times. "Next thing you know she'll have her first kiss. Then she'll get married and have kids……"

"D-don't talk like that~!" Len said, blushing darker than Riku was for some reason. "She's only 15!!!!"

"You don't know what Firo's capable of!" The ice cream lover shouted back, proving his point. "And Ri-chan is sometimes easily persuaded. He might trick her."

"Don't talk like that!!!" Kaito was pounced by Riku' falling on the floor. She sat on his back, wiping her eyes before tear fell. "You have a sick mind, Kaito!!!!"

Before anyone could say anything, the speaker came on. Everyone looked up.

_"Hello."_ A lady said in a bored tone. _"Will the first year advance singers come to the music room. Your sensei wants you."_

-:-

"Hello everyone! Good morning!" Their Sensei said, greeting everyone as they filed into the room. Their sensei wasn't like other teachers who worked at the school. The other ones wore suits and nice shoes, he just wore a blue sweater and jeans.

"Morning Sensei!" Riku said with a smile. He smiled back down at her and patted her head.

"Morning Ri-chan." He said. "Oh, and happy late birthday. Now, go to your seat." He shooed the girl to her seat. She sat between Rin and Len. The teacher looked at his students that were sitting in the desks. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes!!!!"

"Okay, now, let's get down to business." He walked behind his big desk in the front of the room and slammed his hands on it. "Okay! I was told that we have to make up two songs, one for a lead boy and another for a lead girl, before a specific date. First, we need to get started with the basics. Any ideas for the boy?"

"I got one!" Neru Akita said, raising her hand. Sensei nodded and she got started. "Maybe we should have that boy sing a song that is opposite from his personality. It could go for the girl as well."

"Like Len acting like a Playboy!!!!" Riku said, putting her index finger in the air. Len sweat dropped and pulled her hand down fast, but Sensei saw it and pointed at her.

"You're a genius!" He said. "We'll use Len Kagamine for a lead singer for the boy song."

"WHAT?!" Len said, shocked.

"Maybe Len could be a vampire!" Haku said.

"No, a master in love with his servant!"

"I think the playboy idea is better." Neru said, blushing.

"Okay, okay. Calm down everyone." Sensei, said, raising his hands up. He smiled at everyone. "You all have been excused from class since this is important. We have all day to do this."

"Ri-chan doesn't, though." Rin said, hugging the girl. "She has a date with Firo Takayami~!"

"No way~!" Neru and Haku said, pouncing on the blushing blonde.

"I-it's not like that~! Drop the subject~!"

Len just sat there, looking at the girls talking and moving around. He felt something in his heart when he thought about Riku going with that guy somewhere. But he didn't say anything.

"Calm down!" Sensei said again. Everyone looked up at him and he smiled. "You can talk about this later. Now, we need idea's on the lyrics. Shoot!"

"How about this." Len said, raising his hand. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_" 'Kimi dake de yo' nate ne  
beta sugi….warea chau  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?_

_Nigakute HOT na Spice  
Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchu ni saseru boku no taste wo  
karua juu de kanjite?"_

"Whoa….." Everyone said, all the girls except for Rin was blushing. Rin slapped her twin on the back. "Wow Len-chan!!! I never knew you had it in ya!!!!!"

"It just popped up in my head, I swear!!!"

"Okie dokie then!" Sensei said, now smiling. "We better get this song written in under a school day, now go!!!!"

-:-

**Okay then. This was kinda longer than the first one. **

**Anyway, the fragment of song was Spice by Len Kagamine. **

**Next chapter will be more about the couples.**

**Till next time, Serine is out!!! **


End file.
